


Out in the open

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's better this way.





	Out in the open

Our story begins in a corridor on the third floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during classes. Caretaker Argus Filch and his boyfriend Kreacher are discussing how their announcement went.

Argus smiled. "I'm glad that everyone knows about us, Kreach."

Kreacher said, "As am I, although I did enjoy the sneaking about."

Argus smirked. "It was very exhausting."

Kreacher grinned. "But, it was worth it. I wonder what my master will say?"

Argus beamed, "Who cares? I'll make him set you free if I have to."


End file.
